The Legends Are Comes Back
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: This first fict for this fandom./Ketika semangat membara dalam hati. Kita ingin melakukan apa yang diinginkan. Tak peduli dengan kondisi kita. SEMANGAT. Satu kata mewakili seluruh kata yang ada./Aku sangat… sangat senang. Beribu kali rasa senang bisa bermain dengan kalian./Mari bermain sepak bola!./ Read and Review./ ANONIM Review Enable./


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Legends Are Comes Back © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**All Character of Inazuma Eleven**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disarankan membaca fict ini dengan mendengarkan lagu T-Pistonz+KMC – Ten Made Todoke**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ketika semangat membara dalam hati_

_Kita ingin melakukan apa yang diinginkan_

_Tak peduli dengan kondisi kita_

_SEMANGAT_

_Satu kata mewakili seluruh kata yang ada_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Senang…

Hal itulah yang ada dibenak para pemain Raimon setelah memenangkan pertandingan final _Holy Road_ melawan pemain dengan memiliki kemampuan yang diluar batas dan sempat membuat kepercayaan diri para pemain agak goyah. Tapi—berkat semangat mereka kembali yang berhasil membuat skor 4-3. Dari semangat mereka untuk merubah pandangan sepak bola bukan sebagai alat tapi—permainan sepak bola itu menyenangkan.

Ada suatu kebanggaan dari Matsukaze Tenma—sekaligus kapten baru menggantikan seniornya yang bernama Shindou karena cedera-nya saat semifinal yang lalu. Dia berhasil membawa tim yang dipimpinnya masuk sebagai pemenang dan sekaligus menjadikan sepak bola untuk semua orang.

Salah satu penyebab kemenangan mereka adalah dorongan senior-senior mereka yang secara tidak langsung membuat mereka semangat untuk menang di pertandingan ini. Senior-senior _Inazuma Japan_ yang merupakan legenda sepuluh tahun yang lalu menampakkan diri mereka untuk membantu para junior-nya.

Ada mantan kapten sekaligus kiper, Endou Mamoru yang menjabat sebagai pelatih tim Raimon dan dibantu oleh mantan _gamemaker_—Kidou Yuuto. Juga beberapa rekannya yang membantu proses pelatihan anak asuhan Endou.

Terlebih lagi—ada seorang lagi yang membantu dari sisi yang berbeda dan paling berpengaruh bagi Tenma karena berkat dirinya—anak yang memiliki semangat sama seperti Endou itu bermain sepak bola melanjutkan semangat para senior-nya.

Dialah—Gouenji Shuuya—salah satu mantan pemain Inazuma Japan yang juga dulunya _striker_ bernomor 10 dan andalan tim saat itu. Dia menjadikan dirinya sebagai kaisar di Holy Emperor dan sekaligus menjadi mata-mata atas ketidakberesan event sepak bola saat ini.

Berkat Gouenji juga, Tim Raimon menang. Karena teknik tornado api miliknya bisa dikembangkan menjadi ganda dan yang beruntung bisa memakai _hissatsu_-nya adalah Tenma dan Tsurugi.

Dengan gemuruh para penonton di stadion Holy Road, tanpa disadari Endou menghampiri sahabatnya—Gouenji dan percakapan antara mereka berdua terjadi.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Gouenji!" ucap Endou mengagetkan pemuda berjaskan merah dan menatap iris sahabat-nya.

"Sama, lama tak berjumpa." Dengan senyuman tipis dan jabat tangan dia lontarkan pada Endou.

"Berkat dirimu, sepak bola kembali normal. Awalnya aku mengira kau berubah tapi melihat kau berdiri disini—aku tahu kalau kau masih sama seperti dulu."

Seraya melihat papan skor diatas, Gouenji mengingat pertemuan antara dia dan Endou yang terbilang bagaikan sepasang musuh yang berseteru.

"Kau juga tidak berubah, Endou. Bahkan semangatmu masih terlihat dari aura-mu. Aku bersyukur bisa bertanding denganmu lagi dengan status sebagai pelatih," sahut Gouenji.

Terlintas ide yang mungkin mengejutkan untuk…

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita bermain sepak bola sekarang," pinta Endou sambil menatap keceriaan anak asuh-nya.

Toramaru yang sejak tadi diam mulai berbicara, "maksud Endou -_san_?"

"_The Legends are come back_, mengerti maksudku?"jawab Endou.

Dengan menghela napas, Gouenji paham dan menganggukan permintaan sahabat-nya itu dan meminta Toramaru untuk menyiapkan kostum buat merek—

"Tunggu dulu, Endou. Kita hanya bertiga—atau…" ucap Goenji.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menghubungi teman setim kita dulu, siapkan saja kostum buat kita," seru Endou seraya melambaikan tangan kepada Kidou yang kebetulan melihat mereka untuk bergabung.

Dengan nafas agak terengah-engah, Kidou menatap Endou dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Maumu apa, Endou?"

"Tolong hubungi teman setim kita yang ada dibangku penonton sekarang—karena kita bermain sepak bola di sini."

Kidou agak kaget dengan ide aneh pelatih Tim Raimon itu dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Sekejab iris mata-nya menoleh ke arah Gouenji dan Toramaru.

"Lama tak berjumpa kepada kalian berdua."

"Ya…" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa bertanding melawan mereka, Endou?"tanya Kidou.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita hanya bermain bukan bertanding antar musuh tapi—sebagai teman."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dari bangku penonton, mantan pemain_ Inazuma Japan_ yang sekarang duduk sebagai penonton pertandingan final Holy Road merasakan ada getaran aneh di balik saku mereka masing-masing. Seperti Fudou, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Hiroto, Fubuki, Sakuma,Midorikawa yang agak terperanjat kaget membaca isi pesan singkat yang diterima dari Kidou. Apalagi reaksi Fudou yang senang dengan ide mantan kaptennya.

"Saatnya menunjukkan legenda _Japan _kembali, ayo."

"Semangat-mu kembali membara, Fudou," seru Kazemaru.

Dan—merekapun menuruni tangga dan menyusul ke tempat Endou dan rekan setim-nya dulu.

Lain halnya dengan Tenma yang menyadari ketidakhadiran pelatih di bangku cadangan, bukan dirinya saja—bahkan Shinsuke dan Kariya menoleh ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan Endou.

"Apa yang kau cari, Tenma?" tanya Tsurugi.

"Eh—itu, Endo-_kantokun_…" jawab Tenma.

Seketika suara keras membuat pemain terkejut akan salah satu senior-nya…

"_NANI?_ DIMANA ENDOU-KANTOKUN dan KIDOU-KANTOKUN?" teriak Nishiki hingga mendapat tatapan tajam dari semua pemain.

Mereka bersepakat bertanya dengan Haruna—adik dari Kidou Yuuto. Dengan mengatur napas, Haruna mengingat perkataan kakaknya.

"_Jika nanti Tenma dan teman-temannya mencari kami. Bilang saja—selamat bertemu di lapangan sepuluh menit lagi_._"_

Kemudian Haruna mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan dipesankan kakaknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak berlangsung lama, iris mata mereka tampak kaku dan terkejut melihat pemain-pemain yang baru keluar menuju ke lapangan dan wajahnya tampak _familiar_—tak salah lagi mereka adalah legenda _Inazuma Japan_ yang memenangkan kejuaraan Fontier dulu dan mereka telah berdiri di lapangan yang sama.

"Endou-_kantokun_… Kidou-_kantokun_…," Tenma mengatupkan mulutnya sesaat melihat penampilan mereka dengan berkostum sepak bola. Bukan dirinya saja—Tsurugi merasa seorang bernomor 10 dan dialah… "Goenji-_san…"_

Sesaat pemain Raimon melirik satu persatu pemain senior yang berada di sepuluh tahun di atas-nya.

"_Minna_, ayo bermain sepak bola!"

Ajakan Endou sebagai kiper juga—kapten di pertandingan kali ini membuyarkan lamunan para anak asuhnya. Seakan belum paham dengan hal yang terjadi tiba-tiba—Kidou mengambil alih pembicaraan, "maaf membuat kalian kaget dengan kehadiran kami di lapangan yang sama. kami hanya menyalurkan semangat yang terpendam serta—membuktikan bagaimana ketajaman kalian bermain sepak bola. Karena kami adalah—"

"Legenda _Inazuma_ _Japan_," ucap mereka bersamaan hingga membuat para juniornya agak gugup mendengarnya.

Para pemain Raimon terpaku dengan senior mereka yang menantang untuk bertanding sepak bola. Nafas memburu dari Tenma dan disadari oleh Fubuki.

"Bermainlah seperti biasa. Jangan gugup. Bermain secara menyenangkan—" hibur Fubuki."-bisa kita mulai pertandingannya," pintanya kepada Tenma.

Tenma mengangguk mantap dan memberi isyarat kepada seluruh teman setimnya jangan takut dengan kemampuan para senior mereka.

Berbeda dengan bangku penonton yang semula ingin meninggalkan stadion tersebut. salah satu penonton melirik lapangan didepannya kini dipenuhi dengan pemain—itu berarti…

"Li-lihat," ujar anak kecil menunjuk lapangan.

"Wah, siapakah mereka?"

"Itu—legenda _Inazuma_ _Japan_, sepertinya ini menarik."

Para penonton menatap antusias dengan pertandingan dadakan itu dan kembali ke kursi penonton. Karena mereka menyadari kalau yang berada di lapangan yang sama dengan Tim Raimon adalah legenda Inazuma _Japan_ sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Pertandingan bola dimulai…

_Kick Off_ babak pertama dimulai dari tim Raimon. Bola yang dioper dari Tsurugi ke Tenma berhasil direbut cepat oleh Fubuki dengan langkah kilatnya. Kemudian Fubuki mengoper ke Midorikawa dan dia berhadapan dengan juniornya—Kageyama Hikaru.

Dengan senyuman tipis, Midorikawa membuat tipuan dengan mengoper ke belakang dan yang mendapatkan bola adalah Hiroto. Lagi … lagi dan lagi, langkah legenda _Inazuma_ _Japan_ terhadang oleh Hayami dan Hamano.

"Ayo, kita lihat seberapa kemampuanmu, anak muda."

Hiroto melakukan _fast pass_ dan melewati mereka berdua dan mengoper ke Kidou. Berkat ketajaman dan mengetahui seberapa besar kemampuan anak asuhnya,, Kidou dengan mudah melewati Nishiki dan di oper ke Gouenji.

"Gerakan yang bagus, tingkatkan lagi."

Tanpa mereka sadari—Toramaru berada di samping Gouenji.

Maka Tenma memberikan instruksi kepada Kariya dan Amagi untuk waspada dengan serangan cepat para legenda _Inazuma_ _Japan_. Kemudian Gouenji dan Toramaru mengancang-ancang teknik ganda, dan Kariya melakukan pertahanan dengan _Hunter Net_, akan tetapi semacam tipuan. Toramaru memberikan bola kepada Fubuki—dan teknik hissatsu yang di keluarkan adalah—_Wolf Legend_.

Dan—Golll… untuk Inazuma _Japan_…

Semua pemain Raimon tidak menyangka bisa bermain dengan senior mereka yang jauh lebih hebat. Dan Tenma sekaligus kapten memberi semangat kemudian melakukan serangan balik.

"Hanya satu gol, ayo teman-teman!"

Karena tidak pernah bermain lagi, tampak pertahanan _Inazuma_ _Japan_ agak goyah dan Hikaru mengoper ke Tsurugi dan Tenma berada di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar keduanya sudah berada di depan gawang—dan berhadapan dengan Endou, sang pelatih mereka.

"Tunjukkan kemampuan kalian … Tenma … Tsurugi."

Dan mereka berdua melakukan teknik _hissatsu_—_Fire Tornado Double Drive_. Para pemain _Inazuma Japan_ berharap dengan Endou untuk menahan tendangan anak didiknya.

Endou mengeluarkan teknik _Shin Ichigen The Hand_ dan—_catch_ tendangan anak didiknya berhasil ditangap mudah olehnya walau sedikit meringis karena _hissatsu_ Tsurugi dan Tenma terbilang cukup kuat.

"Tendangan yang kuat, tingkatkan lagi."

Kemudian Endou melempar jauh bola ke Goenji yang terbilang bebas dari penjagaan para pemain Raimon. Dan dia melakukan _pass_ kepada Kidou. Serangan balik yang cukup cepat membuat Nishiki dan Hikaru dengan sigap menahan Kidou.

"Bisakah kalian menghadangiku?" tantang Kidou.

"Pasti bisa, Kidou-_kantoukun_."

Kidou melakukan _hissatsu _-_Illusion Ball_ tapi berhasil dihentikan oleh Hikaru dengan langkah cepat dan membuat Kidou menyunggingkan senyuman pada Hikaru.

"Kau berhasil, Hikaru."

Kemudian Hikaru mengoper ke Tenma dan melakukan _pass_ kepada Tsurugi. Seketika langkah Tsurugi terhadang oleh Kazemaru. Karena Kazemaru dulunya dikenal sebagai pemain berkaki cepat maka dengan teknik-nya, dia berhasil mencuri bola dari Tsurugi.

"Fokuskan lagi, Tsurugi!"

Bukan merasa kalah tapi dengan ucapan seniornya—mereka menikmati pertandingan ini. Walau kemampuan senior jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan mereka, akan tetapi dengan keyakinan mereka. Mereka harus bisa melebihi seniornya.

Bola yang tadinya berada dalam kekuasaan Kazemaru kini berpindah Goenji lagi, dan secepat kilat Tenma menghadang langkah senior itu menuju gawang.

"Wah, sepertinya aku ingin merasakan kekuatanmu lebih dekat, Tenma."

Goenji menahan bola yang hampir direbut Tenma. Walau dia fokus dengan gerakan Tenma—tampaknya dia melihat sedikit celah dan—berhasil. Dia mengoper ke Fudou dan melakukan _pass_—bola itu sekarang berada di kaki Goenji.

"Pertahanan yang bagus. Baiklah kalau begitu." Goenjipun melakukan teknik—_hissatsu_ andalannya. "_Bakunetsu screw_…"

Shinsuke kemudian mengeluarkan kenshinnya untuk menahan tendangan seniornya dan—_catch_.

"Aku… aku berhasil menahan tendanganmu, senior!" ucap bangga dari Shinsuke.

Seulas senyuman tipis dilontarkan dari Gouenji, "ya, kau hebat. Tingkatkan lagi!"

Shinsuke melakukan operan dekat yang berhasil dalam kekuasaan Hayami dan di—_pass_ kan kepada Tenma.

Tenma kemudian melangkah maju dan terhadang oleh Midorikawa, dia melakukan teknik—_Soyokaze Step_. Midorikawa sangat takjub dengan kemampuan Tenma dari dekat, "bagus, Tenma."

Bola yang dikuasai oleh Tenma berhasil dioper kepada Hikaru. Tanpa sadar Hikaru ditahan langkahnya oleh Fubuki dan Sakuma. Tetapi, keponakan Kagerama Reiji ini melewati kedua seniornya itu.

"Kau berhasil, tingkatkan di lain waktu!" seru Sakuma.

Hikaru mengoper kepada Nishiki yang sekarang berada di depan gawang. Kabeyama dan Hiroto yang berada di garis pertahanan gawang fokus dengan langkah Nishiki. Akan tetapi—mereka tidak sadar bukan Nishiki yang meng—_shoot_nya tetapi Tsurugi telah mengeluarkan _kenshin_nya.

"Ternyata tipuan ya, tunjukkan kemampuanmu Kyousuke Tsurugi!" ucap Endou.

Tsurugi mengeluarkan _kenshin_nya, "_Kensei Lancelot,"_ Kemudian bola terangkat dan membentuk putaran hitam yang sangat kuat. "_Lost angel_."

Endou menggunakan teknik _God Hand_—tapi sayangnya tendangan Tsurugi tak dapat ditahan olehnya. Dan—gollll…. Angka untuk tim Raimon.

"Kau berhasil, Tsurugi," ucap Endou.

"Tendanganmu berhasil masuk, Tsurugi," seru Tenma memeluk pundak Tsurugi. Dan beberapa rekan tim Raimon juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tenma.

Sama halnya dengan senior mereka, tampak senang dengan perkembangan junior masa depan tim Raimon. Endou seraya mengambil bola dan mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini. Bukan sebagai pelatih—posisi yang sama dengan mereka," ujar Endou.

"Ya, kau benar Endou. Aku bersemangat bertanding bersama mereka," sahut Kidou.

"Hm, ternyata kemampuan mereka jauh lebih hebat daripada kita," ucap Hiroto.

"Aku juga. Saat mereka mengeluarkan _hissatsu_ milikku, alhasil perkembangannya sungguh luar biasa kulihat," gumam Gouenji

"Jadi—bagaimana dengan pertandingan ini, Endou?" tanya Fudou.

"Tidak pakai babak, kita hanya ber—"

_Prit… prit_… babak pertama usai.

"Kenapa ada babak sih—dan cepat sekali selesai," gerutu Fudou.

Merekapun kembali ke tempat istirahat tepatnya di bangku cadangan, walau mereka terpisah dalam dua tim tetap berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Mereka saling berceloteh ria tanpa peduli usia terpaut sepuluh tahun. Ada yang memberikan nasihat—juga ada yang memberikan semangat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Endou.

Dan babak kedua dimulai kembali…

"Mari bermain sepakbola!" seru Endou dengan semangat.

Arah bola yang begitu cepat—berpindah satu sama lain membuat para penonton dengan nafas yang memburu meng—_support_ mereka. Tak peduli siapa yang mereka dukung karena kedua tim itu sama-sama kuat.

Hissatsu berserta teknik yang dikeluarkan berulang kali disaksikan oleh para penonton. Sama halnya dengan para pemain tim Raimon dan _Inazuma Japan_, saling beradu kemampuan. Dan seluruh kemampuan dan tenaga terkuras habis, kini skornya berada posisi unggul tim Raimon.

Waktu sekarang menunjukkan lima menit lagi berakhir babak kedua, salah satu pemain _Inazuma Japan_—Fudou mengoper ke Kidou. Tanpa sadar Endou maju kedepan meninggalkan gawang dan itu direspon biasa dengan Hiroto dan Fubuki. "Dasar kapten Endou." Kali ini bukan keduanya tapi seluruhnya kecuali Endou mengucapkan kata kapten di depan nama Endou.

Pertahanan tim Raimon diperketat karena ketiga pemain andalan—antaranya kiper, _gamemaker_ dan _striker_ bersatu menggabungkan kemampuannya.

"Kali ini spesial untuk kalian," seru Kidou.

Dengan gerakan cepat melewati Hayami dan Kariya, mereka bertiga telah berada di depan gawang tim Raimon. Dan Tenma, Nishiki dan Tsurugi turun dalam pertahanan tim mereka.

Endou, Gouenji, dan Kidou mengeluarkan _hissatsu_gabungan—_penghancur Inazuma Japan_ dengan sisa tenaga mereka.

Kiper bernama Shinsuke mengeluarkan _kenshin_ dibantu dengan ketiga pemain menghadang teknik tersebut, akan tetapi—goll tercipta.

_Prit… prit…_

Babak kedua selesai dan raut dari mereka tampak bahagia dengan pertandingan ini. Mereka ingin lagi dan lagi merasakan menyenangkan bermain sepak bola dengan seluruh semnagat yang membara dalam hati.

Ini tidak berakhir, bola yang terhenti di gawang tim Raimon diambil oleh Hiroto dan di tendang asal—dan mengarah ke Nishiki. Beruntungnya dengan respon yang tajam, bola berhasil dikuasai oleh Nishiki dan kemudian di—_pass_ kan ke arah Fubuki.

Berulangkali _pass_ di lakukan dengan tidak memedulikan status mereka, yang terpenting bermain sepak bola. Ada yang menggunakan teknik dan berhasil ditangkap oleh pemain lainnya. senyum mereka menguar menemani cuaca yang bersahabat.

Dan terakhir bola diarahkan ke Endou—kemudian di-_pass _kan cepat ke Tenma.

"Aku sangat… sangat senang. Beribu kali rasa senang bisa bermain dengan kalian. Kami berterima kasih dengan kalian, para senior."

Ucapan Tenma disambut hangat oleh para seniornya dengan senyuman tipis. Tenma pun menendang bola menuju ke udara. Bersama dengan pelatih—Endou , keduanya menyuarakan.

"Mari bermain sepak bola!"

.

.

.

_Sepak bola itu menyenangkan_

_Karena_

_Semua perasaan berkumpul menjadi Satu _

_dan bisa dirasakan oleh semua orang_

_Juga, sepak bola_

_Bisa dimainkan oleh seluruh orang_

_._

_._

_Mari Bermain Sepakbola_

_._

_._

_Owari_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes

Fuaah, akhirnya fict oneshot pertama di fandom ini telah selesai dan mohon maaf jika terdapat kesalahan kata atau misstypo yang tertinggal di karya ini. Karena author adalah manusia biasa yang melakukan kesalahan yang biasa.

Silahkan, saya mohon _Read and Review_ this fict.

Don't be silent reader.

Regards

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**15 September 2012, 20.44 p.m**

* * *

_Di sini juga saya sebaga Humas IFA di fandom ini memberikan penjelasan tentang IFA 2012_

_Sekarang Indonesian Fanfiction Awards atau IFA diadakan lagi tahun ini. IFA sudah 5 kali diadakan yang dimulai dari 2007. IFA ini diadakan buat author atau reader bisa menominasikan fict-fict favorit masuk ke dalam kategori. Jangan minder atau takut menominasikan fict sendiri. Ayo majukan perfanfiksian Indonesia dengan menumbuhkan karya-karya kalian._

_**IFA 2012**_

_IFA kali ini tidak hanya menaungi FFN seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. IFA 2012 juga turut mengikutsertakan karya dan author fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia yang berasal dari AO3. Nominasi yang masuk baik dari FFN dan AO3 nantinya akan diakumulasikan. Lima karya terbaik hasil akumulasi tersebut kemudian di-polling. Polling tidak lagi dilaksanakan di FFN, melainkan di website IFA. Pemenang masing-masing sub-kategori IFA 2012 dapat berasal dari FFN ataupun AO3_

_**Kategori yang dilombakan**_

_Berikut kategori-kategori yang dilombakan dalam IFA 2012;_

_1) KATEGORI FANFICTION_

_ Kategori fanfiction dibagi atas dua kelas yaitu mayor dan minor._

_Mayor terdiri atas: Best Romance Straight Best Romance Slash Best Family Best Friendship Best Angst/Tragedy Best Drama Best Hurt/Comfort Best Humor/Parody_

_Minor terdiri atas: Best Horror Best Suspense Best Crime/Msytery Best Adventure Best Western Best Supernatural/Spiritual Best Fantasy Best Science-Fiction Best Canon/IC Best Rated-M Best Alternate-Universe Best Crossover_

_*) 20 Subkategori ini masing-masing dibagi dua spesialisasi: Oneshot dan Multichapter._

_2) KATEGORI AUTHOR_

_Best Ideas Best Diction Best Summary Best Collaboration Best Newcomer Best Reviewer_

_3) KATEGORI FAVORITE_

_The Most Favorite Author The Most Favorite Fic Oneshot The Most Favorite Fic Multichapter The Most Favorite Fandom_

_4) KATEGORI FANDOM_

_Best Mainstream Best Non-mainstream Best Newcomer Best Event_

_5) KATEGORI CHALLENGE_

_Best Infantrum Challenge Best Infantrum Challenger Best Infantrum Challenge Entries_

_Yosh, mari ikutan... ramaikan awards ini yang hanya diadakan setahun sekali, sayang kan kalau nggak ikutan bahkan ada yang belum pernah ikutan. _

_MARI MAJUKAN PERFANFIKSIAN INDONESIA!_

_Info lebih lanjut lihat di profilku :)_

_-Humas IFA-_

_Fandom Inazuma Eleven Indonesia._


End file.
